Wang Lin/Techniques
This page is a list of Techniques Wang Lin practiced on his cultivation path. They define his cultivation, so a great part of his personality and innate self. Specialisations Main Path Souls *Soul-Devourer, Soul Gem, Devils, Soul Refining Sect Techniques, 18 Layers of Hell Reincarnation Realm. Restrictions *Ancients Formations and Arrays, Divine Sense Eyes, Heart Restriction , Restriction Essence, 18 Plum Restriction, Annihilation Restriction, Nine Deaths Perish Formation, Restriction Grand-master, Time Restriction , Life and Death Restriction , Ancient Soul Restriction. Reincarnation *Life and Death Domain, Underworld River, Karma Domain, Karma Whip, 18 Layers of Hell Reincarnation Realm, Sundered Night, True and False (Real and Unreal) Domain, Absolute Beginning and Absolute End Domains. Body Tempering *True Ancient God (Main Body), Ancient Demon (2nd Avatar). Slaughter *Killing Intent, Ji Realm, Demonic Spells, Celestial Slaughter Art, Heart of Slaughter, Slaughter (Clone), Slaughter Essence, Battle Scrolls, Heaven Extinction Spell. Lightning and Fire *Ji Realm (later evolved into Ji Thunder), Thunder toad (later evolved into Bloodline Thunder), Defying Thunder, Lightning Essence, Thunder Soul (Ancient thunder dragon origin soul), Thunder Origin Spell, Thunder Body , Fog Transformation Thunder Spell, Fire Essence, Vermilion Bird Divine Emperor Spells and 3 Awakenings. Celestial Emperors Spells *Call the Wind, Summon the Rain, Magic Arsenal, Mountain Crumbles Lands Collapse, Dark Moon, Clear Skies, Stop Spell, Falling Star, Body Formation. Domains * Life and Death Domain * Karma Domain (evolved from Life and Death Domain) * True and False Domain/Real and Unreal Domain * Star of Law (Thunder; Fire; Battle Intent; Life and Death; Karma; and True and False) ---- Essences (Source Origin) # Life and Death # Karma # True and False ("real and unreal") # Fire # Lightning # Slaughter # Restriction # Absolute Beginning # Absolute End Dao Source - Reincarnation True Bodies * True Body of Fire + True Body of Water + True Body of Earth + True Body of Metal + True Body of Wood = Five Elements True Body (Representing Wang Lin's lifetime of cultivation) * Lightning True Body + Slaughter True Body + Restriction True Body + Absolute Beginning True Body + Absolute End True Body = Slaughter True Body'' ''(Representing Wang Lin's lifetime of murder) (All Black appearances) Slaughter True Body - He was given independence and sent back in time by Wang Lin to find a method in order to resurrect Li Muwan. After her resurrection, Slaughter cancelled his own intelligence and merged back with Wang Lin. ---- Main Body * [[Ancient God|''Ancient God]] cultivating the 'body. '''End - '''27 Stars (Complete Gu Body = Gu Shen (Ancient God) + Gu Mo (Ancient Devil) + Gu Yao (Ancient Demon) + Xian (Immortal Body). Avatars # ''Human'' with a ''Mid Quality Celestial Body. Cultivating '''''dao/qi. # Ancient Demon cultivating demonic energy . They fused with the Main Body multiple times. Bloodline * Common (Ancient God) Royal Blood in the Cave World mean that your bloodline purity is close to the Ancestor that left the Ancient Order Lineage in the Cave World. The Ancestor/Ye Mo's bloodline only belongs to the most common class so even if ,Wang Lin has a Royal Bloodline in the Cave World, his bloodline is not anything special in reality. Soul Wang Lin Soul contains the Soul-Devourer nature, Soul Gem. He later obtained the form of an Ancient Thunder Dragon (Ancient Thunder Dragon was Greed's Second Origin Soul but in the end, it was eaten by the soul-devourer form of Wang Lin), Heavenly Flame (absorb a bit of the Burn the Heavens spell ), Devilish Flames', '''Fire Dragon, and Flame Dragon (these three kinds of fire energy fused with the Vermilion Bird) . }} '''Divine Abilities' Joss Flames (Destroyed and not used at all) * Wind and Rain World + 18 Layers of Hell Reincarnation Realm Self-Created Divine Abilities # 18 Layers of Hell Reincarnation Realm (Magic Arsenal) # Sundered Night (Dao of Beginning and End) # Flowing Time (Dao of Eternality) # Dream Dao (Dao Spell) # One Step Tread the Heaven (Dao of Space) # Karma Print (Dao of Karma) # Life and Death Seal (Dao of Life and Death) # True and False Path (Dao of True and False) # Immortal Ancient Body (Evolved from Ancient Immortal Finger) (Ancient Clan) Celestial Spells # Thunder Origin Spell # Nether Guide # Heaven Extinction Spell # Fog Transformation Thunder Spell # Open the Ancient Thunder Realm # Seven-Colored Lance # Three Life Spell Ancient God Spells # Ancient Restrictions # Spirit Transformation # Merit Spirit # Ancient God’s Weapon (God Slaying Spear Tu Si's Life Treasure) # God Slaying Seal # Origin Ancient God, Borrowing the Power of the AncestorsChapter 942 # 100 Avatars # Life Exchange # God Punch # Mysterious God Star # God Tremble, Army Formation # Devil Dao, Life and Death Reverse # Heaven Ripping Restrictions Spells # Ancient Restrictions # Restriction Flags # 18 Plum Restriction # Annihilation Restriction # Nine Deaths Perish Formation # Time Restriction # Life and Death Restriction # Ancient Soul Restriction Sword Divine Abilities # Heavenly Chop # 10 Million Swords Deer Spells with a Hint of the 3rd Step # Third Eye Spell All Seer and Planet Tian Yun's Spells # Nine Cycle Celestial Refining Tactic (Incomplete Low Quality Celestial Spell) # Celestial Slaughter Art (All Seer Spell) with Slaughter Sword # Heavenly Fate Finger Situ Nan's 3 Spells (Incomplete Low Quality Celestial Spells) # Finger of Death -> 100 Fingers of Death # Demonic Finger # Underworld Finger Celestial Emperor Qing Lin Spells # Stop Spell # Falling Star # Body Formation Celestial Emperor Bai Fan's 6 Spells # Call the Wind # Summon the Rain # Magic Arsenal # Mountain Crumbles # Lands Collapse # Dark Moon, Clear Skies Dao Master Blue Dream's 3 Spells (Spirit Void Spells) * Heaven Reversal Stamp * Light and Shadow Shield * Fusion (Dao Spell) Vermilion Bird Divine Abilities # Nine Mysterious Transformations # Fire Burn # Rise Three Realm Flame Origin # Nine Mysterious Spell, Fire escape # White Vermillon Bird (Evolved into a ''Blue Vermilion Bird , then a 9 colored Vermillion Bird) # Burning Realm Ancient Umbrella '''Cloud Sea Divine Abilities' # War Spirit Print Techniques # Attractive Force Technique # Disguising Technique # Memory Erasing Technique # Underworld Ascension Method #* It is the technique that can make one reach the Core Formation Realm the fastest #* Split into 3 stage: Ancestral Meridian, Dantian, and Qi Sea. Each with 3 levels, when the third level is reached a Cold Core is formed. When all three Cold Cores are formed one can fuse them together and have a high chance to reach the Core Formation Stage. #* Reaching complete grants him the Underworld Ascension Flame #* Wang Lin reaches major completion in this technique in Chapter 145 # Yin Energy Detection Technique # Ji Realm Spiritual Energy Condensing (not the official name) # Ghost Summoning Technique # Divine Path # Earth Escape Technique # Refining Technique # Devouring Technique # Fireball Technique # Soul Vortex # Soul Searching # Soul Refining Sect Techniques # Star Rotation # Heavenly Devil Sound # Spatial Bending # Planet Soul Extraction # Ji Realm Category:Wang Lin